A Changing Black
by Kat-Dreams
Summary: I have a new look, the same insane friends, a enemy becomes a cousin, new friends and prohesy and a locket. My life is total chaos and i still have to pass 6th year! By the way i have a dad who killed my mum and who's a Death Eater...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Explanations and Visitors

Bang! Bang! The bathroom door rattled.

"Miss Wood! Please get out of the bath. You have a visitor!"

The girl in the bath sat up, "A visitor? Since when? I hope John didn't tell you that 'cause he's lying!"

"No, there really is one"

"Fine getting out!"

'The one time I get to relax, and suddenly it's over! I come home on Hogwarts holidays to relax. Not to get visited!' the girl thought.

Her name was Kat Wood. She had been at the orphanage all her life. When she had turned 11 she had received and invitation to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now on holidays between her 4th and 5th years, she was once again, as with every summer holiday, at the orphanage.

She dragged herself out of the bath and got dressed. After pulling her hair up, she stomped downstairs.

"He's in the parlour," said Ms Willis, the orphanage mistress who had disturbed her bath.

"Uhuh," said Kat

She stepped inside the parlour, and her mouth dropped open in shock. Her headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood in the room sipping tea.

"Ah, Miss Wood," he said crossing the room, "Good to see you"

"Um, good to see you to Professor," she stammered.

"There is an interesting matter at hand I must discuss with you," the girl stared at him in bewilderment, "As you may know there is an ancient and powerful family called Black," she nodded as he continued, "And the family is large with many relations. Well, it is believed that the last Black, Sirius Black, died last year"

"Yes, sir. I know this but what does it have to do with me?"

"Well, you do not know your parents. Correct?" she shook her head, "Well, I will tell you something about them. They were not married, and your father, he, uh he did not really care or know your mother and your existence was, uh, forced,"

"Oh," she said.

"And your grandfather was a Black," she stared at him open-mouthed with shock, she swallowed.

"What about my actual parents?"

"Your father was Regulus Black and your mother was a witch, we do not know what she looked like or who she was,"

"So I'm a pureblood witch?" she stammered, "and my name is Kat Black? And my closest relatives are Death Eaters?" there was a touch of horror in her voice.

"Yes," said Dumbledore gravely, "Also your mother was a grandmother was a metamorphagus," a look of complete confusion appeared on her face, "That is someone who can change their appearance,"

"But I can't do that, I'm not magical at all,"

"Yes, there is a concealment charm on you hiding your background, gift and appearance."

"My appearance?" What do you mean my appearance?"

"This," he said and waved his wand. She felt a peculiar appearance come over her.

"Look," he said. She walked over to the mirror and gave a gasp of shock. Gone was her short, straight, brown hair, freckles, pimples and once broken nose. Her appearance had completely changed.

Long, with loose curls, thick black hair fell down her back to her shoulder blades. Olive skin that was smooth and clear covered her face. Long lashes and thin eyebrows surrounded her eyes. Though her blue eyes stayed creating an interesting contrast. She looked at her hands, gone were the nail bitten huge _things_, instead smaller long fingered ones and nails in their place.

"I'm beautiful," she stammered with amazement, "Is this the real me?"

"Yes, Miss Black it is" he said with amusement in his eyes, "You do however realize that now every wizarding person who sees you will know that you are a Black? You have all the signs: tall, thin, black hair and that shaped nose.?

"I look Black?"

"Yes, most definitely"

"Oh this is going to change a lot of stuff about me at Hogwarts isn't it? Wait, do I have to move to Slytherin to Ravenclaw? Because I don't want to!"

"You do not have to, if you choose not to"

"Yay!"

"Well you should go upstairs and pack, because you will be staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the next month. Money will not be a problem." S

She looked at the ground, all her school books were second hand and from a scholarship fund as were her school fees.

"If you come with me to the Ministry tomorrow you can claim your name and inheritance."

"Ok"

"Oh I must be going now," he said and he left.

"Yesss!" said Kat, as she bounded up the stairs to her room. She was going to Diagon Alley.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This chapter is written in first person (Kat)

Chapter 2

Inheritance

My fingers flew across the piano as the younger orphans danced. They were my little class of ballet students that lived at the orphaned with me.

"One, two, three and leap," I said.

They followed my instructions; we were rehearsing for my final performance tomorrow. The lesson ended as the song did, "Ok, we're all done for today, Amy can you get the blue bag over there?" they sat down in front of me. Amy brought the bag with little hands trembling with excitement.

"These are your costumes for tomorrow" I said.

This was followed by a squeal of excitement; this moment had been long anticipated by the little girls. I handed them out, each one was different and suited each girl. This made sense as I knew each of them and had helped raise them. They looked up to me and followed me around a lot. They all admired their own costume each thinking secretly that their dress was the best.

"Kaaattt," came the collective beg, "Will you play the harp and sing for us, pleeeaase…."

"Fine," I sighed.

"Yay!"

I walked over to the old harp and pulled it out of the corner. I sat down and chose a tune.

If you ever feel down and want to lift your spirits

Then lift you wings and soar

You must trust in your heart and follow it path

Each day will be a discovery

With gladness and sadness and joy

Lift your heart and lift your wings

And soar with wind

You can soar as high….

As you want

Then lift you wings and soar

Make each day special

And let…

No one stop you from soaring above the clouds

So lift…you….wings….and…..soar….

My fingers moved across the harp strings then stopped. There was a collective sigh from the girls in front of me. My songs had that effect on people. They always seemed to sigh and applaud and praise me for them. I didn't really know why. I have always been told by people that I have a gift for music and singing. The younger kids at the orphanage seem to think that I'm a fantastic dancer and teacher. I just want to help, that's all. Oh, and the singing that's just me wanting to, helping them or calming them down.

I told them to go get changed and glanced at my watch. It was 9:30, the Knight Bus was coming at 11:00. I went upstairs and finished packing my things. I did my hair and dragged my trunk downstairs. I said goodbye to the orphage mistress, Mrs Barlow.

As I climbed onto the Knight Bus I was suddenly nervous, this was goodbye Kat Woods and hello KAT BLACK!

I climbed off the Knight Bus with a bump. I was at the Leaky Cauldron. Tom came out and helped me take my things upstairs to my room.

I flopped on the bed I was soooo tired. This had been and interesting day and it was only 1:00pm. My stomach rumbled, it was time for lunch. I sat up and walked over to my trunk I grabbed some fresh clothes, changed, redid my hair and went downstairs. Tom came over to me.

"You have a prepaid lunch, Miss Black, what would you like?"

"Um, what do you have?"

"There's the chicken soup. Would you like that?

"Yes please"

He showed me a table I sat down and thought about what I still had to do. Of course there was only one thing today: Go to the Ministry of Magic and claim my inheritance. Only that! I was nervous about that.

As I ate my food Dumbledore strode in and said,

"Nearly done, Miss Black? We will go soon."

"Okk…" I stuttered.

Half an hour later I stood in the foyer of the Ministry of Magic with Dumbledore. I was so nervous I was sweating. What if they said that I had to go to jail? Or that I couldn't go back to Hogwarts? Or something? I don't know what I was thinking I was just so nervous.

"Ready Miss Black?"

I nodded I did not trust my self to speak. We walked to the lift and stepped inside. We went to another level. I wasn't sure which one. As we stepped out a women came forward.

"Hello, my name is Alexa Sandston, I will be looking after your inheritance claim." She held her hand out to Dumbledore he shook it she did the same to me, I shook her hand.

"Come along" she said and she turned towards the corridor of office behind her.

We followed. She stopped at an office opened the door. She went behind her desk and sat down she pointed to some important looking documents on her desk and said,

"Here are the claim forms, you will both need to sign them."

She and Dumbledore began to discuss my father. The word sounds odd to me. I soon stopped paying attention and stared at the enchanted window. I don't know how much time passed until Dumbledore turned to me and said

"Miss Black? You will need to sign here and here and here" he said, pointing to three different forms.

"Do I sign as Kat Woods or Black?" I asked thinking about it. He turned to Miss Sandston,

"You sign as Kat Woods on these two," she pointed, "and Kat Black on this one. Ok?" I nodded. I began to sign them.

Kat Woods, Kat Woods and lastly Kat Black. I felt like I had just signed away my past name, Woods.

"Well," said Dumbledore "You are now Miss Kat Black,"

Miss Sandston nodded. She held out her hand to both of us and said goodbye. We left her office and walked down the hall to the lift.

"So, I'm now, well and truly Kat Black?"

"Yes" he replied smiling at my excitement

"Cool" I said. I was happy, I had a proper name and an inheritance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Friends**

I woke up the next morning a little tired, but happy. I didn't know why until the events of yesterday hit me. I was now officially Kat Black.

There were three owls at the window. I went over and opened it, they came inside. One was most definitely a Hogwarts owl, the other two were from my two best friends. I felt a bit bad because I had not contacted them all holidays. One was from Jessie Chanced and the other from Lela Sanchez. Jessie was crazy, happy, smart and always pranking people and causing mischief with me. Lela was quieter and studied, she was from India, and was Pureblood. Jessie was only a tiny bit Muggle so I had been the odd one out, but that hadn't stopped us being the best of friends. She usually tried to keep me and Jessie under control and quiet. It didn't really work.

I opened Lela's letter knowing it would be more sensible that Jessie's.

_Dear Kat,_

How are you and where are you? You obviously at the orphanage, I called by there and they said you were gone. I'm staying at Diagon Alley, this week from today onwards. Will you come this week or next week? Jessie is already there.

Missing you,  
Lela

I smiled thinking how much I had missed them. I would see them soon which was great news. I a scrab of parchement and wrote

_It's a secret!_

See ya soon,  
Kat

I laughed out loud because Lela hated mysteries and would be annoyed. I sent it off with her owl. Then grabbed Jessie's letter.

_Hi!_

Now, straight to the point WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU, GIRL! Lela can't find you and I'm bored. So apart from being somewhere, how's life. I got a new broom and have been told, again, not spend time with Muggles (you) and to get better grades. So not a lot's new.

Bored and crazy,

Jessie

I was laughing, Jessie had not changed at all these holidays. Not that I had expected her to. I scribbled her, a reply.

_Jessie_

Calm is good and they won't say that later. Just you wait.

Kat

I looked at my watch, it was 11:50, oops must have over slept. I grabbed a denim skirt and pink top from my trunk and got dressed. Then I walked over to the mirror and stopped dead. Oh no! I thought I don't look like me anymore. I pulled my hair up under a cap, after brushing it. There I look sort of normal now. I cleaned up my room a bit then grabbed my shoulder bag and went downstairs

I peered through the doorway and spotted Jessie and Lela near the wall together at a table. There parents were on other tables further away. I spotted the a column behind them and snuck over to it. Suddenly I jumbed out at them and said  
"Boo!"

They jumped up and screamed. Then burst out laughing.

"Kat," said Jessie, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm staying here too," I said. They looked at me in surprise, they both knew that I had not had a lot of money.

"How?" asked Lela.

"It's a secret" I said. She glared, because I had said that in my letter. 

"Oh! Who cares! I'm just happy you're here!" said Jessie, grinning like crazy.

"Well I do have big news for you guys," I said, a little nervous. They both wanted to know, Jessie was excited about a secret and was bouncing on the balls of her feet, while Lela was eager to know the 'big mystery'. "Can we go upstairs to my room? I've got a lot to tell you,"

"But…" said Jessie, who was the laziest of us all. I sighed, Lela and I then literally dragged Jessie upstairs and into my room. When we went in Jessie walked straight over to the bed and flopped onto it with a sigh.

"So, what did you want to tell us?" asked Lela, eager to be let in on the secret. Jessie now sat up and was suddenly full of energy,

"Yeah, what do you want to tell us?" I rolled my eyes at her, Jessie could go from tired to energetic in a second, it was annoying. I sat down on a chair. I look at my hands in my lap, not knowing where to start.

"Come on" moaned Jessie, Lela and I glared at her.

"Well, my name isn't Kat Wood anymore…"

"So you're going to let us call you Katharine without hexing us?"

"No. Shut up Jessie"

"Yeah," said Lela, "Shut up, I want to hear this"

"My real name was not Kat Wood to begin with," their eyes went wide open.

So, I told them everything, my name, family and inheritance. They were shocked Jessie could not believe it and Lela was happy to know the secret.

"So," said Jessie, "Your name is Kat Black?"

"No shit, Jessie" 

"Well, I know what we can do.."

"What?" asked Lela looking cautious.

"We can finally, go shopping together!" said Jessie bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"And why haven't we done this before?" I asked suddenly curious.

"Well," said Lela, "We both decided not to go shopping with you because we had a lot of money and you didn't. We didn't want to make you fell bad"

Jessie nodded, agreeing, "Yeah, I miss shopping sooo much!"

"Let's go now then!" I said. It had just occurred to me that I could actually buy things, and nice things. I had money. Yay!

"Yeah!" yelled Jessie as she jumped up and down.

"Lela and I looked at each other, "We're really going to have to work hard to calm her down AND keep her calm.

I sighed as we all walked out of the Leaky Cauldron to Diagon Alley. I had great friends who I could tell anything to and that meant that world to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Crossing Worlds

Leisha lay on her bed; she glared at her laptop lying in front of her. She continued to type, then paused. She reached over and grabbed a pile of papers beside her. She flicked through them, then continued to type.

"Leisha! We're going shopping, come on!" called a voice through her bedroom door.

"Coming mum," she replied shutting down her laptop, she placed it on her desk, grabbed her bag and walked out.  
Picking up her little brother, she follow her sibling and mum out the door. She sighed as she climbed into the car. She had been writing Harry Potter Fan Fiction, she loved to read and write the stuff.

They drove out onto the road, Leisha stared out the window, wondering if Hogwarts and the Wizarding world really did exist. They reached the shops, Leisha continued to day dream, imagine her character Jade Robinson really going to Hogwarts.

As her mum finished the shopping and Leisha helped pack her little brothers and sisters in to the car, she felt the air shift. She looked around, there was nothing there. It had felt like someone had just sucked some of the air away. She shrugged, must have been the wind or something. She didn't let it bother her that there was no wind that day.

As they pulled into her street, and drove down it, something grabbed her. She was blinded by a blue light and she was tugged, tugged and then… gone. She fell through the blue flames that surrounded her. She was slowing down and landing.

She hid the ground with a thud. She looked around…where was she?

Laura sat in front of her computer and glared at it,

"Why did she have to go shopping…should have stayed at home and talked to ME," she muttered.

The person she was muttering at, even if they could not hear it, was none other that Leisha Loyzaga.

Laura sighed and went offline. She lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She grabbed her disk man and stuck the headphones in her ears. She pressed play.

Humming along to the song, she sat up suddenly, she swore that the air had just rippled or something. She looked out her window. Then lay back down on her bed, she wasn't one for superstition.

Then the same blue flames, that had grabbed Leisha, grabbed her and pulled her in. She was blinded as Leisha had been and she too began to fall through them. She thrashed and jumped trying to escape. 

"Aaaarrrgh!" she yelled, "Help!"

She struggled around in the blue flames until she too landed with a thump, less grateful that Leisha's but still with a thump.

She sat up and glared around.

"What the…" she began then stopped,

"Leisha?"

Leisha and Laura stared at each other. They both began to speak.  
"What are you doing here?"

"What is this place?"

"Did those blue flame things get you too?"

"Why are we here?"

Suddenly it dawned on Leisha, she looked at Laura,

"Your hair it just like Charlie's" she named one of her fiction characters, based on Laura.

Laura's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Your hair is too, it's straight," Laura stuttered.

Suddenly Leisha marched over to the entrance to the alley they had landed. She peered out, then came back.

Her eyes were wide, Laura watched her with concern. Leisha sat down heavily on the ground. 

"Not…possible…not…amazing…no….MAGIC!" she muttered then sat up straighter.

"What?" said Laura, "What are you talking about? What did you see?"

Leisha looked her straight in the eye.

"I think I know where we are…" said Leisha slowly.

"Where?" said Laura. Leisha stood and beckoned. She walked to the alley opening and looked at Laura, and then they both peered out.

Laura and Leisha's eyes were both wide open.

"You see?" said Leisha, "We're in…" They both said, in astounded voices.

"DIAGON ALLEY"


	5. Chapter 5

b center Chapter 5

Pureblood /b /center 

We wandered out into Diagon Alley. My wand had refused to work for me. I was worried and so was Lela. "A wand just doesn't stop working. I mean it might malfunction and or break, but not stop working. That's weird."

Jessie, however, found the whole matter hilarious. She laughed for at least half an hour, as we walked past shops. We all needed to go to Gringotts and Jessie had some money from her parents, but she wanted more.

Lela and Jessie went to the Withdrawal Counter, while I went to another.

"Excuse me?" I said. The goblin looked up from his work. He gave me a piercing stare.

"Yes, Miss…?

"Black, Kat Black," his eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened. I pushed the paperwork, confirming my identity, forward.

"Here's proof," I said "And there is also a note from Dumbledore asking for the key to my father's vault."

"Very well." He said, "Which vaults do you have the right to?"

"Regulus Black's and his mother, Maria Black's second vault out of the four I her name. When I'm 17 I will inherit the fourth."

The goblin nodded. He took to keys from a drawer in his desk. He labelled them both, then handed me a piece of parchment.

"Sign here," he pointed, "and here" I did.

Then he took the parchment and handed me a second. It read:

i Katharine (Kat) Black

1. Regulus Black (d) (father) – 392

2. Maria Black (d) (grandmother) – 436 /i 

Then he handed me the two small gold keys. Both were clearly labelled, one read

i RB – 392 /i 

and the other

i MB – 436 /i 

"You can claim the other one when you are 17" I nodded.

I walked over to Lela and Jessie as they waited.

"Ready to go?" asked Jessie, she was obviously excited though I wasn't sure what about. Lela looked pale and nervous.

A goblin approached us, "I am Zok, to which vault do you wish to go to?"

"392" I said. "414" said Lela. "568" said Jessie.

He nodded and walked through the great white doors at the end of the large hall. I was expecting more marble, but it was all dirt and stone with small red lanterns on either side every few feet. There were railway tracks laid into the floor. There was a thud behind me, Jessie had tripped and stacked it on the tracks. I laughed and Lela was trying not to laugh, and failing. Jessie got up just as a small cart whizzed around the corner. I stopped just near Zok, a few feet to our left. We all climbed in.

"Just to let you know….. I get motion sickness" muttered Lela. Behind her Jessie grimaced,

"Yep, you do and real bad"

I was a little nervous, but Jessie said,

"She'll just run out to the bathrooms after this and throw up then. She won't be sick in the cart. It's ok."

I nodded feeling relieved. Jessie leant towards me,

"If you like them coaster things that Muggles have, you'll like this." I looked at her confused,

"What? Oh, a rollercoaster, yeah I like them."

Before we could say anything else the cart started to roll. Suddenly, we turned left, with a lurch, then right. Lela groaned behind me and Jessie. Then there was a big dip and Jessie and I were behaving like we were on a rollercoaster.

"Wee!"

"Yeah!"

"Hahahahaha!"

Then we stopped at Jessie's vault she got her money out. She had a lot of money, more wizarding or muggle money that I've ever seen in my life! We continued to Lela's vault on our 'rollercoaster' and screaming most of the way. She got her money she and Jessie had about the same amount of money.

Then we stopped at my vault, I got out for the first time all trip, and walked towards the giant door. I handed my key to the goblin and he opened it. I stared I was absolutely speechless. The strange thing was so were Jessie and Lela, even Zok's eyebrows had gone up. The…money…it….was….there was sooo much of it!

"Wow" said Jessie, Lela couldn't speak but nodded along with Jessie. I stepped forwards and carefully stepped inside the vault, half afraid that it would all vanish. Jessie and Lela stepped in behind me, I grabbed my purse out of my shoulder bag and turned to the girls behind me,

"Um, help? How much money do I need? It's for school stuff and fun stuff." I asked them, feeling helpless.

They began to help me, Lela doing school calculations and Jessie fun stuff guessing. Finally they agreed that I had enough. We got back in the cart and rode back to the main entrance.

Just as Jessie had predicted, Lela ran out of the cart and into the main hall, to the bathroom before we could say anything. She came out 15 minutes later looking a little green. We laughed and shove her forwards out to Diagon Alley.

We all sat in a café having lunch, Jessie was listing all the best places to shop and Lela was telling me all the good bookshops. Once we had finished and paid for our lunch, we left.

We wandered along Diagon Alley looking in shops and trying to decide which one to go into, when we stopped right in front of our favourite person, not. It was Draco Malfoy. I stepped forward, glaring at him. Jessie moved to my left just behind me and Lela to my right.

"Ah," he said with a sneer in his voice, "If it isn't little miss mudblood" Jessie scowled at the use of 'mudblood' and Lela clenched her fists. But much to Draco's surprise, I stepped forwards.

"Oh, I'm a mudblood am I?" he stared at me. "Well if I'm a mudblood, that make you one too."

"Lela giggled and Jessie nodded. "Excuse me," he began to call me rude names and insult Lela, Jessie and I.

"Tut tut," I said, "Is that any way to greet your cousin?" he gaped at me.

"My cousin, I think you're wrong there…"

"Allow me to i Re /i introduce myself," I pulled my cap off and my black hair tumbled down my back, "Kat Black," I looked him straight in the eye, "Your i dear /i cousin"

He gaped at me, "Your name is Kat Black?"

"The one and only," I said striking a pose. Jessie and Lela did the same.

"Draco?" said called a voice. He turned around a richly dressed woman, came towards him.

"Hello, mother," he said. She stepped up next to him, "And who is….."

The words died in her mouth, she stared at me opened mouthed in shock.

"You," she began, "…Black…not….possible….dead"

"Yes," I said, "My name is Kat….Black. And you are?"


	6. Chapter 6

b center Chapter 6

Narcissa /b /center 

She stared at me for a while, then she said,

"My name is Narcissa Malfoy, my maiden name was Black."

I stared at her, "Then your, like, one of my only living relatives?"

"Yes" she said and suddenly regaining her previous snobby and in-control posture dragged me and Draco into a café. The second I stepped inside, I knew it was expensive, everything was rich looking. It also seemed like there was no one muggle born in here. It looked like a pureblood café.

A waiter approached us; he spoke only top Narcissa, ignoring Draco and me. He spoke to her in courteous tones, and then gestured towards a table. We went over and sat down, he handed us the menu's and placed our serviettes on our laps. I felt like royalty.

Draco looked at his jewel inlayed fork and I stared at then menu. I didn't really have to do anything, Narcissa did it all. She ordered for us, talked for us and directed us if she couldn't do it for us.

The next hour was terrible boring, she told me more about my family, scumbags might I add, and then out of the blue invited me to stay with her at the Malfoy Manor next week, for a WEEK. I really did not want to go, but to polite and she didn't look like the lady to cross, I agreed. She told me that I would be going to lots of parties and other (pureblood) families' houses. I nearly sighed out loud. This was going to use up all my energy and acting skills. I would be as Jessie would have put it: "Behaving like a stupid, stuck up bimbo". What a lot of fun, NOT. Narcissa finally let me go, but not before kissing me on both cheeks European style and making me and Malfoy, I mean Draco, do the same.

When I got back to the Leaky Cauldron and went up to my room. Then I went into Jessie's room, she and Lela were in there. Jessie laughed when I told her about how controlling and snobby Narcissa was,

"Well, you'll never want to come to a family dinner of mine…" I glared at her.

"My family can be the same, particularly my dad's sisters," said Lela shuddering.

"And guess where I'm going next week for a week… Malfoy Manor," Jessie fell off the bed she was sitting on because she was laughing so hard, Lela just said,

"I feel sorry fro you, but me and Jessie will see you,"

"What!" I said, surprised, "Why will I see you?"

"Duh!" said Jessie, "We're pureblood snobs, too" and she began to strut around the room, Lela and I burst out laughing. "Oh we'll have to teach you how to act, and oh…ha ha ha ha" she began to laugh.

"What?" I snapped feeling confused.

"You'll have and escort," she began laughing again, "Mine is my brother, Lela's is her cousin and yours is…MALFOY!" she collapsed onto the floor laughing.

Lela sighed, "Don't worry we leave them straight after dancing," My eyes went wide.

"Dancing!" I gasped, "With MALFOY! Oh I'm sorry I meant dear cousin Draco." I pulled a face.

Jessie got up off the floor and said, "Well this year the purebloods are all nuts about…What muggle era is it from Lela?"

"Muggle '60s"

"Cool!" I said, "So that's why Narcissa looked like that. Wait…the dancing style from that era was jive. So will we be jiving?"

"Uh hu," said Lela nodding.

When we had finished talking and showing each other what we had bought it was 6:30pm. So we headed downstairs to dinner. We sat away from Jessie and Lela's families because Jessie said she'd throw up and we didn't really feel like being gushed over (gag, by Jessie).

"What are we gonna do tomorrow?" asked Jessie.

"Well, I need to get a new wand…"

"Oh yeah, your wand doesn't work," said Jessie laughing. Lela and I glared.

"She does need a new wand, because wands are really important," said Lela.


End file.
